


The Absolute Worst Thing

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, JUST, Multiple Orgasms, Robot balls, Rough Oral Sex, STOP READING THIS EMMY, Size Difference, i hate myself so much, rOB OT BALLS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Absolute Worst Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was a rather... interesting request I had from someone. I haven't turned one down yet, but they were quite specific about what they wanted here so...  
> Robot balls, man. Just. Wow.

“Arcee. My thanks to you for being so punctual.”

“Sure, no problem, Optimus.” Arcee was surprised at how bare the Prime’s personal quarters was, the only furnishings save for his berth being a simple desk and chair. She felt awkward standing in such a large, empty space, and found herself retreating close to the wall to give herself a sense of proportion. Optimus himself stood near his berth, looking down at her with his digits clenched at his side. His whole frame seemed coiled with tension, his cables taught and joints barely creaking. That was the second cue that something was wrong for Arcee- in her entire history of being an Autobot she’d hardly seen anyone entering her leader’s own quarters, let alone a lowly scout class like her. 

“So... what do you need from me? Is there a problem?”

“No, no problem.” Optimus shook his helm as he spoke, walking around her towards the door of his quarters. She pushed herself off the wall and turned herself to keep facing him- it was only respectful to maintain optic contact, even if the other bot’s own ones kept wandering all over your frame...

“Have you grown recently, Arcee? You seem taller...” The question was innocent enough, but something new in Optimus’ usually soothing voice made Arcee back away from him as he came closer.

“Um... I, uh... gained some protomass from sparring...” Her servos went behind her back, hand rubbing at the others wrist. She couldn’t say it was from anxiousness but... something about how Optimus moved unnerved her. 

“I can tell. Your plating is thicker, curvier than I last remember.” Arcee hadn’t noticed his servo going to the door handle until a loud click sounded, which she could assume came from a locking mechanism. She gulped down a vent of air. 

“T-Thank you, uh...” Her vocaliser coughed in a burst of static. Optimus kept walking towards with slow, laborious steps. “Did you just... lock the door?” 

“I did.” The warmth of his optics frosted over with something dark flickering across them. Just as her back hit the wall he cleared the space between them and shoved her against it, a servo pressing against the wall while the other went to her neck. He forced her helm up so she could see his narrow optics and glossa grazing along his lips. Apart from a shiver jolting through her frame at that, Arcee was frozen. Optimus leaned down as much as he could to make his faceplate level with hers. 

“What I need from you, Arcee... is to shut up and listen.” His hand tightened around her neck, digits squeezing on the soft metal hard enough to leave dents. Even if her vocaliser wasn’t about to collapse she doubted she would have been able to say anything. 

“I’m going to make you beg for my spike...“ He growled in her audio, glossa still flicking along his lips as her optics went wide. “And my transfluid all over your faceplate. This entire base is going to hear you scream for me, and everyone will know you are just a dirty little slut.” He shoved his mouth against hers before she could protest, pulling her glossa out and leaving strings of saliva between them. 

“Optimus, I... I can’t-“ Arcee couldn’t even begin on how wrong the whole situation was; how she was just a soldier under his command, that they were in the middle of a fragging _war_. 

From the twitch of his mouth though, Optimus wasn’t very concerned about that. His hand lifted from her neck, but her relief was short lived as it went to her aft and lifted her up against his chest. The plating underneath was boiling, as if his spark was about to burn through, but she didn’t have long to feel it before she was thrown onto Optimus’ berth sheets. 

Now she was getting annoyed- Prime or not, he had no right to just expect she’d spread her legs for him. She let him know it from the furrow of her eyeridges. 

“Optimus, you let me up _right now!_ ” If anything the anger in her voice only fuelled his arousal, and he positioned his hips on top of hers to pin her to the berth. It was impossible for her to even attempt escape now, so all she could do was stare at him sliding his codpiece aside. 

Arcee hadn’t seen many spikes recently, but Optimus’ looked more like some kind of giant industrial cable; only half-erect but almost as long as her servo, pulsing with blue lines of transfluid that beaded all along the shaft. That was what she took in from up close before he took hold of it halfway along the length and slid the dripping head along her faceplate. A hot trail of transfluid trickled down her cheek, and the only thing stopping her from recoiling from his throbbing cord was his other hand forcing her helm still.

“I... fragging mean it, Optimus, you-“ 

“Just shut up and start sucking.” Suddenly the head dragged across to her lips and shoved in past them, and the hand now at the back of her helm forced her to swallow what she could of his spike. Her throat bulged from the size and pulsed in time with it, and transfluid started to soak into her glossa. 

Her optics went heavy, and for the first time that night she moaned deep and loud. His cum leaked down her throat and pooled in her abdomen and each drop made her want more. She wasn’t sure how he tasted exactly, but it was similar to raw energon and oil, and something else that made her valve tremble. With her newfound obedience she licked the underside of his spike as her throat swelled from his shaft, moans vibrating through his hips. He groaned in satisfaction, letting her work away before pulling her helm back and taking his spike from her throat. She still held the thick head between her lips, suckling on it for all the transfluid she could get. 

“You’re neglecting something, Arcee...”

Her closed optics opened slightly to see him pulling at one of his heavy balls, and she reluctantly removed the bulb of his spike from her mouth and leaned in towards his nuts. They were easily as big as her helm, hanging down like perverse wrecking balls. She thought she could hear his cum moving inside them as she dragged her glossa over the hard metal. Her licks turned to long suckles, as if she could directly drink the transfluid stored inside, and each one was slick with her drool before Optimus let her return to his spike. It was halfway past her lips again when she looked up at him and asked in a voice hoarse with the lasting effect of his cock;

“Am I doing good, Daddy?”

He had no idea where that came from, but it resulting in him he shoving her down on the berth and plunging himself fully down her throat, his balls crashing into her chin and swollen with seed. Still she kept sucking, flicking her glossa so deliciously around his spike base and even managing to tease his nuts with her servos. Thanks to that it didn’t take long for his first overload to show, and he estimated just the right time to pull out to blow his transfluid all over her faceplate. While his hips jerked she licked up as much as she could, scraping the hot fluid off with her digits and lapping greedily at it. His systems burned from leftover arousal, growling at the sight of her abdomen bulging slightly from the amount of transfluid inside it. 

“You did _very_ good, Arcee...” Optimus let her clean herself up as his hands ran over her chestplates, digits edging into the armour seams and slipping underneath to tease her protoform. She rasped a moan, curving her own hands under her armour and pulling it off to expose her naked breasts. Optimus’ digits were instantly flicking her hard nipples as he grabbed hold of each chestplate and pulled them apart from each other, leaving a long line of cleavage to nestle his hardening spike into. Her protoform became a long channel of transfluid that streamed from his cable as he rubbed her breasts along the immense length. His balls rested, swollen again, at her hips and his spike-head extended far over her helm. Still, she licked at what she could, desperate for more cum in her stomach and to make him overload all over again. Her protoform tingled at every stroke of his cock between her breasts, and eventually she felt them splattered with his cum as his overload leaked down the ribbed length. Her stilted moans barely echoed the booming groans that vibrated through his body with each pulse of transfluid shooting from his spike, and he only reluctantly pulled it away from her slick chestplates to eye between her legs. Under the sheen of bright transfluid staining his berth sheets he saw thin trails of clear lubricant over her thighs, and two digits pressing hard between them revealed how soaked through she was. He twitched the digits to hear her stutter a hoarse moan, and kept them inside the wet mesh while he flipped her onto her bloated stomach. 

“Do it, Optimus.” Arcee’s plea was muffled by the berth pressing into her faceplate, voice raw from the brutal stretching of his colossal spike just klicks ago. “F-frag me like a dirty glitch, please...”

Optimus grunted something like a chuckle as he grabbed her aft, lifting it up against his codpiece and spreading the plating apart. Her valve was flexing and dripping with arousal, begging for his spike, but the tighter slit in her aft was just as tempting.  
He’d make it easy for he, he thought before sliding his spike into the drenched cavern of her port. Arcee whined and bucked against him loud enough for the whole base to hear as his cord almost split her in half, but the resistant tightness of her valve walls only made Optimus shove in harder, until he was finally hilted inside her. Lubricant leaked and surged all over his spike, making it shiny and slick when he pulled part of it out. From what he could see of her abdomen through her spread legs, his cord had left a very large bulge in her armour that rivalled how swollen her stomach was with transfluid, and moved down the more he pulled out. And when he forced himself to the hilt again, the bulge reached almost to her chestplates and forced her body off the berth. All the while Arcee was cursing and moaning into the ruined sheets beneath her, drooling from her slack, broken mouth with each hard thrust. Optimus didn’t doubt she was in pain as well as ecstasy from the energon that trickled from the torn mesh of her valve rim, but knowing that did very little to slow him down. His third overload to longer to build up, but when he finally felt it churning in his balls as they banged against her thighs he slammed himself in and squirted while pressing Arcee into the berth. He couldn’t tell if she was coming as hard as him, but the force of her screams told him she wanted even more. When his spike was done he slowly pulled out with a wet schlick, dripping thick drops of lube and cum onto the berth as he studied her untouched aft. He wondered how much he’d be able to fit in before it split open, and let the tip of his spike dribble fluid into the tiny slit before forcing it inside. Arcee’s gasp caught on her vocaliser and was silenced by lube-stained digits shoving inside her mouth as Optimus slipped inside her aft, groaning at the solid grip on his spike. The bulge in her abdomen was less pronounced now, but he could feel how far he was inside her as his ribs glided past the diodes and systems stuffed inside her body alongside his cock. He overloaded again before he’d even finished penetrating, pumping the last of his cum deep into her and watching some of it drool past her glossa. Even with her aft covered in transfluid and her own energon and her frame shaking with moans, the leaking corners of her mouth were smiling. She was weightless in Optimus’ servos as he rolled her over off the soiled berth, throwing his exhausted frame down.

“Get back to your quarters.” His voice was a grumbling sigh. “I’ll tell you when I need you again.” Arcee nodded into the ground and pushed herself up on trembling legs, forced to keep them spread wide as fringes of pleasure still surged through her ruined valve. Even with her panel closed tight she could feel leftover cum threatening to spill out of it, and her bulging belly was hard to hide. She tried to stick to the less-travelled corridors of the base, but turning a corner took her straight into Ratchet’s path.  
“Arcee?” His optics whirred as if he didn’t believe what they saw. “What are you doing up so la-“ The optics flicked down to her stilted walk and the swell of her stomach, and rolled as he waved his servo and continued on his way.


End file.
